


Donquixote Family

by Zoroko12100



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adoption, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Numb Reader, References to Depression, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroko12100/pseuds/Zoroko12100
Summary: Trafalgar Law at 16 is adopted by Donquixote Rocinante, a police officer, after losing his entire family in a car accident.However, Rocinante has a biological daughter with... a lot of problems.Can Law get along with her? Could he see her as a little sister, or maybe something else?Modern AU with Numb!Reader
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **The story unfolds both Law's POV and Reader's POV narrated in third person.**
> 
> **Reader begins with 13 years, but you will continue to grow up during the rest of the chapters until the age of majority, which will be when the real romance begins. While you are a minor, you are just confused by the shitty puberty you have to experience.**

Law entered the home of that friendly police officer who had led him to believe that it was possible to feel loved again. His house was not large, and the decoration was simple, not extravagant.

"Thank you so much for taking me in, Cora-san ... I really don't know what I would do without you ..."

"Law, you know that from now on we are family, you should not thank me for anything! I promise I will do my best to make you happy!"

Law blushed at Cora-san's words. The black-haired boy looked at the adult who was smiling at him in a fatherly way.  
From now on they would both live together. With Cora-san, the absence of her parents and sister was not so painful ...

Law explored Cora-san's house while Cora-san explained where he would sleep. Suddenly, Law saw that there was a room decorated in pink and with a feminine dressing table.

"Cora-san... does anyone else live with you?"

"I forgot to tell you, I have a daughter three years younger than you! Her name is (y/n)!"

Law dropped a bead of sweat behind his head. "Don't you think that's something I should have known before? I didn't know you had a daughter ... Does she agree that we live together?"

Law observed that Cora-san was smiling sadly. "Don't worry, she doesn't live with me. She is the daughter I have with my ex-wife."

"Does she live with your ex-wife, Cora-san?"

"No, she lives with my older brother Doffy, I will introduce both of them to you the next day." Rocinante started helping Law with the move and getting his things out of the boxes." But don't worry, she already knows about you and agrees with everything"

Law had a lot of questions, but it seemed like a complicated family situation, so he decided not to pressure Cora-san. Sometimes, some things were better figured out over time.

Law looked at the pictures in the fireplace and looked at a girl with white hair and eyes just like Cora-san's.  
She had a pretty face, but she didn't have any expression on her face, she had a poker face, which contrasted a lot with Cora-san's big smile.

'I guess she must be a shy girl...'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-A week later-_

"Cora-san! Watch out !!" Law exclaimed as he pulled Rocinante away from the stove before he burned the food. "I think I'll cook from now on ..."

"Law is so trustworthy! You will undoubtedly be the best doctor in the world!" Rocinante exclaimed as he hugged Law tightly, while Law blushed.

It had been a week since they had both started living together, and Law loved spending time with Cora-san. However, Cora-san was extremely clumsy, so Law should always be vigilant.

"Cora-san is so clumsy. How the hell can you be a police officer!?"

Roci laughed as he ate what Law had cooked. Suddenly, they both heard the door to the house open.

Dad, I'm home..." both heard a female voice say, although with little enthusiasm. "Wow, it doesn't smell burnt ... Have you bought take away food?"

Both men looked at the pre-teen who had arrived. The girl stared at Law and then at his father.

"Oh, (y/n). He's Law, the boy I told you about!" Rocinante pointed to Law with enthusiasm. "From now on, he will live with us! I hope you get along well!"

Law was extremely nervous. He didn't want this girl to think she had stolen her father or something like that. Was he going to have trouble with her?

The girl did not smile, but neither did she pout. Just like in that photo Law had seen above the chimney, she kept a poker face.

"Oh, I see." she said without much emotion in her words. "Welcome."

You didn't say another word and sat down to eat at the table.

"Hmmm, this is quite decent." You commented while eating. "Did you made it, dad?"

"N-No, Law has! He's an excellent cook, don't you think so?"

Law noticed that you were staring at him, and that made him a little nervous.

"From now on, will I have to call you "Brother" or something like that?"

"You can call me whatever you want (y/n)-ya..."

"Well, I'll call you brother-Law if you don't mind." you continued eating. "Dad is a bit clumsy, so take good care of him. Doffy always says that he should make a will before he irreparably breaks his head.

"Why the hell does Doflamingo say something like that to you!? Don't listen to the sinister things he teaches you!"

Law watched father and daughter interact.

'She doesn't look like a bad girl... I guess she just has a blank face...'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Hello! ~" Law heard a blond man exactly like Cora-san greet him. "So you're the new brat that Roci has adopted... A pleasure~ "

'I don't like this guy' was the first thing Law thought when he met Doflamingo.

He was exactly like Cora-san, but in much more luxurious and flamboyant pink clothes. Wearing flashy sunglasses and slicked-back hair.

'That fake smile makes me nervous, I hope I don't have to see him much'

"He is my older brother Doflamingo! He's the CEO of a major fashion company, surely you have heard about it"

"Fufufu, you're wearing the pants for the fall-winter season. Glad to hear that my new nephew is a fan of my company ~"

Law looked at his black dotted jeans, his favorites.

'Shit, I'll have to throw them in the trash'

Suddenly, the three men saw that you were already prepared to leave with Doflamingo.

"(y/n) !! Take care of yourself! Call me when you get to Doffy's house!" Rocinante exclaimed crying while hugging you.

Law saw that you did not put any particular expression. Neither joy nor sadness. Still, you pat the head of your silly young father.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be fine. Uncle Doffy takes good care of me." Law saw you staring at him. "See you in two weeks, Law brother."

Law nodded a little awkwardly as he helped you carry your bags to Doflamingo's luxurious car.

"Take care, (y/n)-ya" Law replied.

You just nodded and got in the car. Leaving again.

Cora-san." Law asked the blond. "Is something wrong with (y/n)-ya? She always has that face so... well, you know...

"Inexpressive? I know haha" Rocinante sighed. "She's a good girl, but I am simply unable to know why she is like that... I'm a failure as a father, don't you think? Unable to make my own daughter smile..."

"Cora-san is no failure!" Law exclaimed. "Cora-san is the best!"

"L-Law ...!" Rocinante hugged Law tightly as he whimpered on his shoulder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were looking out the glass of the car window at Law being hugged by your father. Law seemed happy, as did your father.

"Fufufu, are you envious? ~"

"Not really"

"So uncute, as always~ Don't ever change (y/n)~"

Envy? You did feel it, but not because of what your uncle was thinking.  
Since you have the use of reason, there was something wrong inside your head.  
You were totally incapable of feeling emotions with the same intensity as other people.

Of course you felt joy, sadness and all that, but you were completely unable to externalize it, which caused your face to always maintain that poker look.

You knew your father loved you, and you loved him.But you knew that character of yours made him unhappy. Your father was a cheerful and funny man, while you were no different than a piece of stone.

That's why you decided to leave with Doffy, your uncle, when you had the opportunity to make your own decisions. Why?  
Because Doffy didn't feel unhappy because of that poker face of yours, but rather seemed funny to him. Your mother had never wanted to take care of you and your father suffered too much thinking that your lack of expression was his fault.

'Now Dad has a normal son, I guess that will make him happy...' you thought as you stopped looking at them and focused on the music on the car radio.

"Your new brother, Law" Doflamingo started talking to you. "What do you think? Have you gotten along with him? ~"

"He's a handsome boy"

Doflamingo started to laugh.

"Seriously, your answers never disappoint! I guess someone like you can't think of much more ~"

It was true, Law had seemed an attractive boy to you. So much so that you even felt slightly nervous about having to spend the night in the same house as him.  
'Is it wrong to think that he looks like an actor or something like that?' You couldn't help but think. 'I mean, he has that bad-boy look that has hundreds of girlfriends ...'

Suddenly you were thoughtful.

Have you had a different opinion than the total indifference you always showed? That surprised even you and made you slightly happy. Could you finally express emotions like the rest of the world and be able to interact with your father normally? Make him happy?

'I guess it was a matter of reaching puberty...'


	2. Chapter 2

_-Two years later-_

As you walked through the hallways of the high school, you felt the overwhelming looks of all your classmates.

"Have you heard? That girl is the vice-president of the student council!"

"So pretty! It's a shame she's always so serious!"

You ignored all those comments and continued on your way, when suddenly you felt someone throwing at your back and hugging you tightly.

"(y/n)-chan !!" Sabo exclaimed while hugging you tightly and smiling at you despite being 8 in the morning.

"Sabo-sempai ..." you greeted him back.

Had your life changed with the arrival of puberty? Absolutely not. Your face was still completely expressionless, but at least you had found friends who accepted you as you are.

You had decided to enter the student council despite being in the first year, and even being the vice-president. Sabo was the president of the student council and was a sophomore.

Koala and Inazuma were also there, along with a few others. You just felt comfortable with them. Not because people were unpleasant with you, but because they didn't judge you with their eyes despite your poker face.

"Have you heard? The third year students are preparing for their graduation in the gym, so Kendo club activities have been canceled until further notice."

You were in the Kendo club together with Zoro, who was the ace of the team. Zoro was the only member of your class you were talking to.

"I didn't know."

"Your brother is graduating this year, right?" Sabo asked you curiously, since he was one of the few who knew about your strange family relationship with Trafalgar Law, the president of the science club.

"He's not my brother ..." you answered coldly, but Sabo just laughed and was not bothered by your comment.

Why did you deny that he was your brother? Easy, because you just couldn't feel he was like one.  
You didn't live with him more than a few times per month, and he always spoke to you in a polite and correct way, as if you were only an acquaintance.

That made you feel a little bad, but you never did anything to change the situation.

'Maybe he just doesn't see me as family ... well, it's not like my character helps create family ties ... "

You said goodbye to Sabo and went to collect your things from the gym, where you had already left your training uniform long before you knew it was going to be busy.

When you entered the gym, you saw two faces that were familiar to you.

"(y/n)-chan !!" They were Shachi and Penguin, the two best friends who were always with Law. "Have you come to visit us? ~"

You were going to answer them, but they were both beaten by Law before you could say anything.

"Stop teasing her, you perverts" Law sighed annoyed. "Sorry (y/n)-ya"

That coldness with which he spoke to you was uncomfortable, but you decided not to say anything about it and you just nodded as you gathered up your things.

Before going out with your things, you stared at Law, getting to look at each other.

"Do you need something, (y/n)-ya?"

You wanted to get along with him. It had been two years since you met him and honestly, you had never had a decent conversation with him.  
You couldn't help feeling a little nervous when Law looked at you. Why did that happen to you? That feeling of discomfort when you saw it was increasing over the years.

"Good luck, Law" you finally dared to say, as you immediately left the gym, totally embarrassed by that pathetic attempt to be friendly with your foster brother.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law stared at you as you left the gym.  
You hadn't made a happy face, not even embarrassed.

'But at least you said something to me this time ...'

Law shook his head. It had been 2 years since he was adopted by Cora-san and his relationship with his daughter was null, non-existent, pathetic...

He knew you were shy, and he didn't mind your poker face, but he didn't talk to you because, as you grew older, a huge feeling of discomfort began to flood his mind.

'How the hell am I going to have a healthy sibling relationship with her if I've had a fucking erotic dream with her!?'

That damn dream haunted Law every time he saw you. He blamed his rampant hormones for that disturbing experience with the man's daughter whom he now regarded as his father and gave no more importance.

But it failed, and pathetically.  
You were almost 16 years old, and he had already turned 18, and you had grown quite well. Totally his type, and that made it worse to have to see you in the morning in your pajamas at Cora-san's house when you were with him.

'My God, she's Cora-san's daughter, I can't be thinking about those things!'

So he adopted a distant attitude towards you because of his mental health. Law felt that this strange attraction to you would be nothing more than an insult to Cora-san's kindness.

And obviously, if he was cold to you, it meant that you were cold to him.  
That stupid circle was getting bigger. And worst of all, that discomfort every time he saw you didn't stop.

Even now that you had barely said a few words of support to him, Law couldn't help but feel nervous.

-Law... Why are you blushing? "Shachi asked him." Are you feeling ill? We should go to the infirmary ... "

"No, I'm fine" Law replied as he tried to calm himself. Why the hell did he feel like his heart was beating so fast?

'Maybe I should go check if I have arrhythmia or something'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law left the rehearsal for graduation and headed home.

'Cora-san must be hungry, I think I will make fish tonight...'

While he was absorbed in his thoughts, he noticed that someone was waiting for him outside.  
You stared at him with that beautiful poker face that got him so flustered.

"I'll be with you this week, does it bother you if we go back together?"

'Keep calm Law' he said to himself 'You've been doing this every fucking week for two years, it's nothing different than the usual awkward silent walk'

You both walked in complete silence until it started to rain.

"We better take shelter at that bus stop until the rain stops," Law suggested. "I have not brought an umbrella"

You both entered the bus stop as the rain intensified.

Law noticed that your white uniform shirt was completely soaked. As soon as he saw your bra through the wet shirt he couldn't help but blush.

"Here, put this on" Law said coldly as he handed you his school uniform jacket.

After almost 30 minutes waiting, you realized that the rain was not going to stop, so Law decided to call Cora-san to let them know that it was going to take you a while to come home.

"Sorry guys!" Roci apologized over the phone. "Today I have a double shift at the police station and I won't be here until night! I won't be able to pick you up!"

When Law hung up the phone, he sighed.  
This situation was too awkward, neither of them had said anything along the way.

"How are you doing at the science club ...?" you asked finally, since for you that awkward silence was also too much.

"Well ... I think Chopper-ya will be the next president of the club, he has potential. He goes to your class with that strange boy who always harasses me, Mugiwara-ya, isn't he?

"Well, I don't talk to him much, but I guess I do."

Law stared at you. You did not seem happy when talking about your student life, even when he knew you were quite popular amongst boys.

"Well Mugiwara-ya has told me that you are quite popular, don't you have a boyfriend or something like that?"

"I have no interest in anyone," you answered directly. "Besides, you haven't had a formal girlfriend all these years either, what difference does it make if I don't?"

Law hadn't had official girlfriends, but he did have temporary hoock ups with some of girls, like Robin or Monet.  
You had seen those girls with Law on more than one occasion. It's not as if you really cared what Law did with his private life... well, maybe you did a little.

That small talk only made the situation between them even more uncomfortable.

"This rain doesn't look like it will end soon, we better just run home." suggested Law as he prepared to run away. You nodded and you both started running at full speed down the street.

Suddenly, Law noticed that you were a little behind him, and that made him feel guilty. The black-haired boy reached out for you to grab it and run to his side.

"I'm not that slow ..." You answered coldly.

"Shut up and let me be a good big brother at least one damn time (y/n)-ya ..." Law sighed as he forced you to grab his hand.

Finally, you both managed to get to your house, where no one received you since Cora-san was still working and would not arrive until night.

Law sighed as he searched for a replacement for his soaked clothes. Suddenly, when he turned around, he saw that you were taking off your clothes completely, leaving you in underwear.

"'the fuck you're doing !?" he exclaimed as he turned around totally embarrassed.

"My clothes are wet, I don't want to get sick," you answered, not caring in the least to be semi-naked in front of that attractive boy who was clearly totally uncomfortable with the situation.

"Just go bathe now!" You heard Law exclaim as he shoved you into the bathroom and slammed the door on you.

'What the hell is wrong with him? It's not like it's the first time ... '

Law for his part tried to think of the bones of the human skeleton to drive away those perverted thoughts with the daughter of his savior. Which by the way, was not yet 18 years old.

'What am I now? A pervert? This is her house, obviously she can go naked if she feels like it! '

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hot water finally made you warm. After finishing, you turned off the shower faucet and went out to dry yourself.  
You looked in the mirror and observed your long whitish hair. You remembered the words of all those who stared at you.

'Do I really have any kind of charm? It's not like I have an especially charming look or smile... '

You shook your head and went out to meet Law, who seemed to be pulling all the wet books out of his backpack.

He was still completely soaked and you could see through his wet uniform.

'I guess that's why there are so many girls chasing him, he's really attractive...' You saw that Law realized you were staring at him. 'Shit, I think it was awkward for him to stare at him.'

Law quickly looked away, flushed, and stammered something about that he was going to change as well.

When you were alone, you saw that Law had brought out ingredients to cook dinner for both of you.

'I could try it, he always does all the work...' you thought as you pulled out ingredients to make grilled fish. 'It's fish, it can't be that difficult'

Or so you thought before you almost burned the kitchen. When Law saw your disaster, he immediately took you away from the stove while throwing that burned fish in the trash.

'Both father and daughter are unable to cook! Leave it before you hurt yourself! '

You just shrugged and waited patiently for Law to cook dinner for you. When it was over, you both started eating in front of each other.

"Is Doflamingo as useless as you two at home chores? Because maybe it's genetic to burn yourself!"

"Doffy has servants, why should he cook?" You answered completely indifferent to Law's question as you continued eating.

Law looked at you incredulously. 'This girl... doesn't know how to do anything on her own!' 

Law continued to criticize your completely useless lifestyle while you were both dining, but for some reason, his scolding did not bother you. 

The two of you eating at the same time alone while having a normal conversation, without being uncomfortable ... Maybe this was the first time in two years? You felt happy, for some reason.

"If it bothers you so much, you can always teach me~" you tried to joke. Law went blank when he heard that mocking attempt, and that made him raise an eyebrow.

"Teach (y/n)-ya to be a housewife? I honestly don't know how that would work" Law started to laugh.

You also ate with Doffy alone, but it was more of a narcissistic monologue from your uncle rather than a conversation. And when you, Law and your father Roci ate, you just let them talk to each other while you only dedicated yourself to listening to what they both said.

It was the first time that you felt like saying something. Wasn't that good? That feeling of emptiness inside you felt less heavy for the first time in a long time. Law spoke to you normally instead of asking you predetermined and forced questions so that you weren't completely silent. He really was having a normal conversation with you.

'I wish every night was like this'


	3. Chapter 3

Law walked with Shachi and Penguin through the streets of the city. They had just come out for coffee and didn't quite know what to do.

"Hey, isn't that (y/n)-chan?" Shachi said while pointing at you. You were alone in the street, and looking at the clock, as if you were waiting for someone.

"Will she be with some boy? I didn't know that (y/n)-chan had a boyfriend!" Penguin said surprised, although when he saw Law's annoyed face, he looked away uncomfortably.

"She will probably be waiting for Sabo-ya or Koala-ya, they are the only people she talks to." Law replied as he looked at you from afar. Law tried to show the image that he didn't care at all who you were with, but Shachi and Penguin knew perfectly well that wasn't the case. 'He's really a jealous guy, huh?' both thought in secret.

Suddenly, a luxurious car parked nearby, drawing everyone's attention. Law saw it was Doflamingo who was getting out of the car with another man dressed entirely in black.  
Law knew right away that the other man who accompanied Doflamingo was Vergo, Doffy's best friend and bodyguard.

'Aggg, that annoying guy'. If Law detested Doflamingo, he directly hated Vergo. Vergo always called Law rude every time he saw him roll his eyes when saw Doflamingo. Sometimes, Vergo even hit him without Cora-san noticing.

"Was it necessary to attract so much attention? You told me today we would both eat alone." Law heard that you were complaining, which was funny, since you never did. You probably didn't like Vergo either, judging by the way you looked at him.

"Don't worry (y/n), fufufu. Vergo will look at us from afar, he won't sit with us~" Law saw Doflamingo patting your head, even though you were wearing a cap. "You know how much I like spending time with you~"

You were dressed almost as if you were incognito, with a black cap that covered your face and dressed entirely in black. Still, Law always thought you had a pretty cool dressing style. Doflamingo instead, was always dressed in a way that stood out way too much. He was rather flamboyant.

"Why don't you wear a dress (y/n)? I've given you dozens of expensive designer dresses, I don't understand why you always wear such insurgent clothes." You sighed annoyed. Doflamingo was terribly rich, and hanging out with him was, sometimes, a headache because of paparazzi, reporters and photographers who wanted to talk to him on the street. Even from time to time, there were women who approached your uncle while you were with him, and tried to leave you out.

"Let's better go before someone comes to interview you or some woman comes to ask for your number." You sighed again as you moved towards the restaurant where you had reserved to eat.

However, Doflamingo put a hand on your shoulder and pointed in the direction where Law, Shachi and Penguin were. "Aren't those Law and his friends, the brats with no money? Why don't we invite them over to eat with us? Roci always asks me to try to get along with him~".

When you saw Law, you felt a strange feeling. Why were you feeling so nervous everytime you saw him? Things had improved between both of you this last year, and now you used to talk more often, but that feeling of nervousness every time you saw him, didn't seem to disappear.

Doflamingo smirked when he saw you weren't answering. "I will take that as a yes~"

Law saw Doflamingo approaching. "Why is he approaching us?" Penguin asked curiously.  
'He has that stupid annoying smile. I'm sure he'll try to annoy me again. That damn pink ass-annoying flamingo.' Law thought as he tried to leave the place, but Doflamingo caught up with him at once.

"You brat, I have seen you very lonely with your homeless friends, so I have decided to invite you to eat~ Am I not a generous person?~"

Law was terribly upset about having to endure Doflamingo's condescension, but he didn't want to get punched by Vergo, because his fists really hurt, so he decided to try to be nice. "We're doing fine, thanks"

"Don't be like that, Law ~" Doflamingo smirked and dragged him along. "Let's all eat together as a family~ Your friends, those who look like homeless people, can also come~"

Shachi and Penguin seemed happy, so Law decided not to argue anymore, but a terrible feeling made him feel a chill. 'Nothing good turns out when Doflamingo approaches me. NOTHING.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As expected, Doflamingo had forced you to sit between him and Law. Law looked at you askance, hoping that you would feel uncomfortable, but you didn't seem to care at all that unpleasant situation.

"Wow, this place is great! I have never eaten in such an expensive restaurant!" Shachi exclaimed looking around amazed. It was a fancy restaurant, and the food seemed very expensive.

"Don't worry, vagrant friend of Law, you can ask for what you want. I'll pay for everything myself~" Doflamingo knew that when he spoke like that, it bothered Law, but he couldn't help it. It was so much fun making fun of him! Almost as much fun as watching you show that dead fish face!

"Do you usually come here to eat? So lucky!" Shachi asked Doflamingo, seeing that the waiter already knew what to bring to drink. "I occasionally go on dates with my adorable (y/n), the only girl in my heart~. I know she likes to spend time with me. Don't you, (y/n)?~"

You just nodded without saying anything else. You actually hated going to such expensive places, but Doflamingo would never agree to stepping on a McDonald's or something like that, so you never complained about it either. It wasn't in your nature to be a demanding person.

"What can I serve to the wonderful young lady, miss Donquixote (y/n) today?" You heard the waiter say. You recognized his blonde hair and that funny curly eyebrow so characteristic of the Vinsmoke family.

"Oh, your name is Sanji, isn't it?" You remembered Sanji, since he seemed to be part of Luffy's group of friends, and was always fighting with Zoro, your senpai from the kendo club. You were both in the same class, but you had never spoken to him personally.

"Am I dreaming!? The wonderful (y/n)-chwan remember my name!? This is the happiest day of my life, mellorine!!~" Sanji exclaimed with joy as he moved around you with hearts in his eyes.

"Do you know my beloved niece, waiter with a curly brow?" Doflamingo asked curiously. "Of course! (y/n)-chwan is quite popular being the vice-president of the student council!" Sanji kissed your hand. "Besides being incredibly beautiful too ~"

"Obviously my precious (y/n) should be praised for her beauty, after all, she looks like me~" Sanji, Sachi, Penguin and Law looked askance at Doflamingo with disgust.

"Well I do look like you..." you said quietly. The truth is that, despite the fact that Rocinante was your biological father, genetics had given you an appearance more similar to Doflamingo's. You would probably be the female version of your uncle. And the truth is that you were always praised for your beauty, although it didn't matter to you.

Law was terribly upset. Sanji was a slimy boy who always flirted with women (although he was always rejected). Why did he have to flirt with you IN FRONT OF HIM?. "Oi, Black-Leg-ya, are you going to tell us what to eat or what?"

Sanji reacted immediately and attended all of you you. After dedicating a few more loving words to you, he finally left.

"Fufufu, you're quite popular among boys, aren't you (y/n)?" You heard Doflamingo tell you. "I guess so. I'm not that interested really." You answered nonchalantly. It really didn't matter to you whether you were popular or not. People didn't matter to you at all. At your insipid reply, Doflamingo laughed. "Your answers never disappoint ~"

Law was still upset though. Why did so many guys have to go after you? It was so annoying having to scare away so many bastards from your side. Why the hell were you so fucking popular? Weren't there more women in the world or what?

"You shouldn't let those bastards get close to you (y/n)-ya. Next time just ignore them." You looked at Law askance. 'And now why is he angry?' Whenever someone approached you, Law ended up pouting. Was he some kind of overprotective brother or something? "Sanji didn't bother anyone, why am I the one getting scolded?"

"You always let those clowns get too close to you! And you don't do anything to stop them! It will obviously going to bother me!

'How annoying is Law sometimes!' You thought, but didn't say anything, since you hated arguing.

Doflamingo smirked while he watched you argue. You were never upset, but when you were with Law, you were more expressive than usual. 'Wow, this can be reaaaally interesting, fufufu~'.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! How was the food with my brother? Doffy told me he invited you too, Law!" Roci exclaimed with enthusiasm when he saw you arrive with Law at home. Without thier, Roci saw that you both had a bad face.

"I don't know, ask (y/n)-ya, who apparently has a great time meeting random guys on the streets"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do I tell you something every fucking time you go out with random girls who then, when you leave them, come home to cry for you!?" You answered annoyed. You didn't like this double game of Law, and it was starting to upset you.

"What the hell are you talking about? Just kick them out! They don't interest me in the least!"

"Oh come on! Do you know how many crazy girls I've had to talk to because they thought you and I were dating? You only have dates with crazy girls who then try to attack me!"

"Great! Let everyone believe it! That way they'll leave me alone!". Rocinante didn't dare say anything while watching you argue with Law. When you both got mad, you were terrifying. Especially you.

The youngest Donquixote observed that Doflamingo was behind the door, holding back his laughter. 'What the hell have you done now, Doffy?' Rocinante thought as he sighed. Doflamingo loved dramas, so he obviously enjoyed that little teenager silly argument.

"Why are you being so moody today? We were just going to eat together! You know you're the only person I like to be with!" You all stayed in complete silence.

Suddenly, you saw Law turn red and go to his room without saying goodbye to you.

'Have I disturbed him?' you thought as you started to feel nervous watching him go. You had a particular defect, and that is that your words had no filter. You had a hard time understanding people's feelings, and therefore you didn't know the effect your words had on others.

However, this time you had not said something wrong, it was simply impossible for you to know that your words had made Law too happy. 

You heard that Doflamingo was finally starting to laugh like crazy. "Seriously, you two are the best!!"

"Doffy!" Roci exclaimed angrily as he looked at your completely confused face. Sometimes you didn't understand why Doflamingo found you so funny.

"I think I've angered Law... I didn't mean to..." You didn't like that situation. For some reason, thinking that Law might come to hate you made your heart ache. "I think I should apologize."

Doflamingo stopped you and smirked. "Believe me, you better leave him alone. Right now, if you talk to him, you could make him have a heart attack~" Those words alarmed you. "What!? Have I been so rude? I didn't want to make him feel like that! I don't want Law to hate me!" Doflamingo did his best to suppress his impending laugh. "Believe me, he doesn't hate you the slighest~"

Finally, you decided to get in the car to go home with Doflamingo after saying goodbye to your father. You saw that your father and Doflamingo talked for a while, but you honestly didn't care about their conversation. You were much more concerned that you would never be able to speak to Law normally after that fight. 'Why does he matter so much to me?'

Outside the car, Doflamingo continued to laugh. "Seriously Roci, these kids are the best! You should have seen them at the restaurant! ~" Rocinante sighed. "Leave them alone, Doffy. Can't you see teens are having enough trouble for you to help fuel the fire? Well, Law is 19 already... but still!"

"Silly Roci~ You don't understand anything, that's why you got divorced ~"

"Oi! Don't bring that up! And what am I not supposed to understand?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law locked himself in his room and waited for you to leave before going out again.

"Silly woman, why do you always say such embarrassing things! It's impossible for me not to get excited!"

It pained him a little to know that those words that made his heart beat like crazy didn't affect you in the least. It had been a year since Law had finally accepted that his feelings for you weren't the family type. Law only had one sister, and that was Lamy. The love he felt for Lamy, and the love he felt for you were totally different.

However, Law knew perfectly well that those were feelings he had to hide. For heaven's sake, you were the daughter of the man who had saved his life! Cora-san had introduced you with the intention that he would treat you like a little sister!

The mere thought of Cora-san discovering everything that was going through his head, embarrassed and horrified Law in equal parts. 'Calm down Law, (y/n)-ya just wants you as an older brother, you can't expect anything else.'

Law knew that, at some point, you would start to take an interest in other people. You would have a boyfriend and he would have to bear to see that bastard at family meals every weekend. What if you liked women and he really didn't have the slightest chance with you!? 'Well, for some reason that bothers me less than seeing you with a male bastard... but still!'

Law hid his face between his legs. He knew perfectly well that his face was still blushing like crazy. He couldn't go out and let Cora-san notice. 'I must calm down, I must calm down ... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!' How the hell could he reassure himself if you had said he was the person you liked to spend time with the most!?

'Shit, I'll really die of a heart attack one of this days...!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This is a sad chapter :( The next one will be better.**
> 
> **Yeah, also slightly rape mention, but it's not explicit.**

Like every Sunday, you, Law, Rocinante and Doflamingo ate together as a family. It was a tradition of the Donquixote family to eat paella all together on Sundays, so it was not strange for you.

"By the way Roci. (Y/n) is already 17 years old and has a pretty decent face. What do you think if she starts working as a part-time model in my company? I think she could have a future ~"

"No way! Knowing you for sure you would make her pose in a totally unacceptable strange way so that a father like me can see it!

'Decent... face?' You were wondering in the meantime. Was that a good or bad thing? 

"Come on, cheer up brother! This could be a great opportunity for her!" As Doflamingo tried his best to convince Roci, Law glanced at you. 'Isn't anyone going to ask her?'

Law knew that if no one asked you, you were going to accept anything, so he better force yourself to speak. "And (y/n)-ya already agree with that?"

You stared at Law in surprise. Did your opinion even matter in that conversation? Doflamingo would end up winning that argument with your father, so you didn't even try to think or think about it. 'Still, it's nice that Law asks me...' you thought inside.

"Well, it's not like (y/n) has any long-term goal, is it?" You stared at Doflamingo without really knowing what to say. Your uncle was right. You had no dreams or goals. When you thought that next year you were graduating and you had to choose something to do, you felt that basically you didn't care. Why couldn't you be like other people? Knowing that your way of thinking was different from the rest, made you feel a great emptiness inside you.

"Well, maybe it's a good idea to try something new ..," you finally replied. Not because it was your dream to be a model, but because you were desperate to feel emotion about something. Deep down, being so indifferent to everything terrified you.

"See? That's great! I have a business partner who saw your photo and thought you were perfect for an ad that we are going to start recording. His name is Gild Tesoro, he's a bit of an idiot, but you know what they say: Better to have your enemies close to you! fufufu ~"

For some reason, Law had a bad feeling. As Law washed the dishes, Rocinante approached him. "Hey Law ... you know (y/n) well ... Do you think this is a good idea?" Law saw the concern on Cora-san's face. "No, but we cannot decide that ourselves." Rocinante seemed nervous. "I guess you're right... I guess...."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tesoro struck you as a kind man when you first met him. He was the typical millionaire trying to impress women with his money, but still, nothing in him made you suspicious.

The photo shoot went quite well, it seemed you had talent and the result was good, so everyone was happy. Doflamingo was always present in all the sessions, even Law and Roci were also quite often.

However, one day Doflamingo's phone rang. "It's urgent (y/n), I won't be able to be with you today. Besides, Roci is working and Law is at the university. Do you mind being alone?

"I'm not a little girl, Uncle Doffy. It's okay, the set is full of people." Doffy pat your head. "That's my girl~ I promise I'll make it up to you~"

After seeing Doffy leave, you saw Tesoro approach you with a soda. "You must be thirsty, you have worked very hard. Why don't you take a break and come chat with me for a while?" You didn't see any problems, so you agreed to be alone with him. He was Doffy's business partner after all, and you couldn't afford to cause him any trouble.

"I'm glad that Doflamingo agreed to hire you, at first he didn't agree with this, you know? But I made him see the pro's. It's a waste that a girl as beautiful as you doesn't pose on camera, don't you think?"  
You just went along with Tesoro, that man gave you absolutely the same, so you focused on drinking that soda.

However, when you finished it, you felt like you were starting to get a little dizzy. "Sorry, Mr. Tesoro, I think I'll be going... I'm not feeling very well..." You tried to get up, but you stumbled. Tesoro held you tight.

"I've always liked you (y/n), why don't you let someone like me treat you well? I promise to be a gentleman~"

Danger, you felt danger. Obviously that scum had drugged you. You knew how to fight pretty well, but your head was spinning and you were unable to get Tesoro off your back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabo noticed that the food was falling from your hands. "Are you okay, (y/n)-chan? Lately you've been more distracted than usual..."

You decided to nod. "Sure, I'm just thinking about the final exams." Sabo looked at you askance, knowing that something was wrong. Still, he thought you would feel better later. "How about we go to karaoke after class? Luffy and his friends have invited me! Ace says I sing badly, but I think he's way worse..."

You knew Sabo was talking to you, but you weren't listening. That horrible feeling of being touched by that man continued to haunt you every day.

'You better not say anything to Doflamingo, okay? You don't want your beloved uncle to lose his primary business partner, do you? '

Those threats from Tesoro every time he touched you, at first they made you tremble, but with the passing of the months you began to feel that you didn't care anymore. If you didn't think about it, it didn't hurt. 'Yes, it's best not to think about anything. I don't care.... I don't care.' You were repeating yourself in a loop every day.

"(y/n)-chan? Are you really okey?" Sabo now seemed really concerned about you. Your face was expressionless, but he knew you were weird. "You already know that you can tell me anything, no matter what. I no longer go to school with you, but you know that you're my best friend"

'Maybe... I could tell him. Sabo would know how to help me...' You had already thought about it many times. Sabo was studying to be a lawyer, maybe he would know something to help you out of that horrible situation. "I..." However, you decided not to say anything. "It doesn't matter, everything is fine." Sabo looked at Koala, who was also present and with the same worried face when she saw you act like this.

When you went home, Sabo looked at Koala. "Maybe we should talk to Trafalgar-san, every time I feel like (y/n)'s getting worse." Koala nodded. "I think the same, something is wrong."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Sabo, Law realized that he wasn't the only one who saw you like this. It had all started since you started working there, so Law felt he should go see what the hell was going on. He knew you were in a photo shoot today and that Doflamingo was not going to be present. Doflamingo had been terribly busy lately, even Law had never seen him like this.

"I'm glad to hear that the company is doing well, although sometimes I feel like it doesn't seem normal fufufu ~" That's what Doflamingo said about it.

'I can't trust that feathered idiot, I'd better go check it out on my own.'

Law entered the set, but didn't see you. Law met Jora, your wardrobe manager, who was talking to Bon Clay, your makeup artist. "Jora-ya, have you seen (y/n)-ya?"

"I think she had a meeting with Mr. Tesoro, look them up in the meeting room, sometimes they go there."

"And why the hell is she going to the meeting room? (y/n)-ya is a model, not an executive."

"I don't know dear, but it's true that she doesn't like going there at all. When I do wardrobe tests with her on the days that the Young Master is not here, I feel that she trembles. Who knows, maybe Tesoro-san demands too much of her when the Young Master is gone. "

Law had a bad feeling, so he ran towards the room where you were supposedly meeting with Tesoro.

Law burst in and without warning. What he saw chilled his skin completely. But then, he could only focus on the tears in your eyes as you tried to get that bastard off you.

The last thing Law remembered was feeling enormous rage and hitting that guy with all his might until he felt blood on his knuckles.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You looked at the bracelet that adorned your wrist. 'Mentally unstable, huh?' you giggled It was pathetic.

You honestly didn't remember much about what happened. As Sabo and Koala told you, Doflamingo entered a terrible trial battle against Gild Tesoro that, after months of verdicts, finally won.  
Honestly, all that didn't matter to you. 

You had been diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder and had been in that hospital for several months. You abhorred bland hospital food, white rooms, and dressing in that hideous blue robe. Your only source of entertainment was your friends Sabo and Koala, who came to visit you more than anyone.

And your family? And Law? You had no idea. Your father felt so guilty about not being able to tell before, that he didn't dare look at your face. According to Sabo, Roci was going through a very bad stage and with too much alcohol in between. Doflamingo did visit you often, but it was only to insult all hospital staff for not giving you decent food and putting you in the best room.

The last thing you remembered from Law was seeing him cry as he held you tightly, repeating the same words over and over. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." You've never seen Law cry before, even less in such agonizing way. Like your father, he had not visited you even once.

Shachi and Penguin did come sometimes, since they had grown attached to you when they were with Law for so long. "Law ... is not right, but I think he's improving lately." Shachi tried to say. "Yes, you're right, he and Cora-san are doing better lately. We will convince them to come see you (y/n)-chan!"

'Will they think I hold a grudge or something?' you thought every day. 'That's impossible, I would never do something like that'

The solitude of that place was getting bigger every day. You always thought that people gave you absolutely the same, but loneliness was definitely much worse. You missed your father. You adored that silly smile and good humor. Your clumsy father was everything to you even if you never told him. 'It was a mistake not to be more direct.'

And Law. It broke your heart to think that he would never see you again. Was he disgusted by you? Or hated you? Your feelings were increasingly confusing. Why did it hurt you so much to think that he was going to forget you?

You heard the nurse announce that you had a visitor. 'Who will it be this time? Doffy? Sabo?' However, you saw some green hair that you hadn't seen in years.

It was your uncle Mjosgard, your father's cousin and Doflamingo. Mjosgard lived in another city quite far away, and ran an orphanage for children.

"Uncle Mjosgard ... how long without seeing you."

"Do you remember me? Great! It's been a long time (y/n)-chan!" Mjosgard hugged you warmly. You liked your uncle Mjosgard, he was a good man who always helped those most in need.  
According to Doflamingo, as a young man he was a complete scum, but when a woman died because of him in some tragic accident, he changed completely.

"You have grown outrageous! Why is everyone in the family so tall except me!?" 

Mjosgard gave you a bag full of sweets. "When you were a kid you loved these candies, so I brought you hundreds of them. Although now that I think about it, they can give you cavities... shit, it was a bad idea to bring so many."

You couldn't help but laugh. You never understood, but Mjosgard had always made you laugh. Maybe he was the only person in the world who could do it. "(y/n), you always laugh at your poor uncle! Haven't you grown up?"

The following days, even the following weeks, Mjosgard came to visit you at the hospital every day. His occurrences made you laugh and you gradually forgot your horrible reality.  
Even Sabo began to get along very well with Mjosgard. They were both a dynamic duo that sparked Koala's fury, who beat them up every time their nonsense crossed the line.

"I've been thinking about it, (y/n)" You heard that one day Mjosgard. "You've already finished high school. Are you planning to go somewhere?"

"No, there's nothing I'm really excited about ..." That part of you hadn't changed, sadly.

However, Mjosgard smiled. "Then maybe you should listen to my proposal and see what you think of it~"


	5. Chapter 5

Upon leaving the hospital, you saw Doflamingo's luxurious car. You had always felt a little uncomfortable calling so much attention, but now you thought that it was really quite cool to have had the opportunity to enjoy a privileged life.

Inside the car, the latest economic news was playing, something Doflamingo always heard. The silence had never been uncomfortable between the two of you, but you still felt the need to break it.

"Thank you Doffy, thanks for everything you always do for me." Those words surprised Doflamingo, but his enormous and particular smile didn't change. "I would do anything for you, (y/n)~".

You smiled. You knew that, with Doflamingo, there would never be dramas in your life, since it was not in his nature to worry too much. You were comfortable with your uncle even though you knew he was an arrogant and cynical bastard. But hey, he was family, and you loved him just the way he was.

You finally got to your father's house. You got out of the car and said goodbye to Doflamingo. "Oi, be nice to Roci. You know he's a crybaby." It was your uncle's words of encouragement. "That's why he can't find a girlfriend."

You went inside his apartment, and you noticed that the house was in better condition than you thought. "I guess Dad is doing it right on his own."

You walked until you reached the small library he had at his house, where he was reading a book. When Roci saw you, the book fell out of his hands. "Dad, I'm home." You thought everything was going to be more complicated, but when you felt your father's arms surrounding you, you knew that everything was going to be alright.

"(y/n), welcome back."

You saw the kind smile of that silly blond boy with messy hair. Sometimes you wondered why your father was still single, if he was quite attractive. 'Maybe it's because of its clumsy nature'

"Don't worry dad, even if you are alone, I will take care of you."

"Oi (y/n)! What was that comment for? And I'm single because I want to!"

Neither of you talked about how horrible it had been the past few months for you both. You didn't blame him for anything, and he knew that talking about it wasn't what you wanted to hear from him. You may not have lived together, but he knew you better than anyone, and you loved him as he was. Everything was in the past, and it was better to go ahead and start being happy again. And this time you would do better.

'My cute and clumsy father ~'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law opened the can of beer he had bought while looking at the little river in front of him. The medical classes were exhausting, but his dream was to become the best surgeon in the country, so it was all a small sacrifice in order to fulfill his dreams.

Law thought of you every day. How he had failed you as a brother and how he had failed to protect you. He was completely ashamed of his incompetence, so he knew he couldn't even look at your face.

'She probably thinks I'm pathetic.' He drank. 'Ahhhhh, why does everything have to be so complicated?'

Suddenly, he felt something cold on his neck, which made him scared. 'Those two fools again.' Law thought, believing they were Shachi and Penguin.

"Oi, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that ..."

Law didn't expect to see you at all. He didn't even knew you were out of the hospital already. 'I haven't gone a single damn day to see her. She hates me, she definitely hates me.' 

He had been thinking for weeks that, whatever your reaction was, he would bear it. He deserved your hatred, your contempt... 

However, he saw something that you rarely showed. Yes, you were smiling, at someone like him. The coward who hadn't been able to look you in the eye since that day.

"Law, have you been alright?" You didn't seem angry, or even upset. Were you really happy to see him?

"Are you?" was the only thing Law was able to answer you. 'Wait ... Am I an idiot!? How the hell can I just say that!?'

Seeing him so ashamed of his own words made you have to put up with your own laugh. 'I guess I understand why Doffy bothers you so much ~'

You sat next to him and stole a beer from him. "Hey! They're not for you! You're still too young!

"What are you talking about? I'm already 18 years old, you know? I'm not a kid anymore..." You completely ignored Law and drank the content while looking into nothing. "Don't you want to celebrate with your dear little sister?"

Younger sister... Those words didn't fit you, but Law wasn't going to contradict you. That is your official relationship, sibilings right? 

"Oi (y/n)-ya. I'm so sor..." You silenced him with your hand. "I don't need any more compassion, you know?" You smiled as you finished drinking. "I want to be with you, that's all."

Law felt you rest your head on his shoulder, and that made him blush. "Everything is fine. So don't keep avoiding me, because that really hurts me." Law looked at you a little incredulously. It is done? Were you going to forgive him so easily? "I don't think it's all that easy, (y/n)-ya."

"It's not in my nature to care about those things. Still, you were like a hero you know? I didn't know your punches were that strong, it definitely wasn't the first time you hit one, wasn't it? ~"

That completely embarrassed Law. "We all have a past! And stop laughing at me!"

You smiled as you noticed that Law was completely red in embarrassment. You loved that warmth inside you every time you were by his side. It wasn't worth crying over the past, now everything was fine because he was by your side and no longer avoided you.

"I love you, Law." Your words were of family love, and Law knew that better than anyone. The golden-eyed boy felt great pain in his heart, because he knew that he wasn't allowed to love you otherwise. Still, he would settle for that show of affection, even if it wasn't in the way he would like. Law accepted his role as an older brother, because that way it would be less painful.

Yes, If he accepted that he was just a brother to you, maybe those dreams with you would disappear. Or those painful desire to kiss you.

You felt Law touch your face, and that made your heart beat fast. You felt his tattooed fingers brush your hair to the side, and one of his hands went down your neck.

The way he looked at you, the way he touched you ... everything made you want more. Your whole body was on fire. For a moment, you thought he was going to dare to go a step further, but he just gave you a sad smile.

"Me too, (y/n)-ya. And I always will."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have everything!? Have you left nothing at home!?" Rocinante looked nervously at all your bags while going through the huge list he had written. "Well, if you're missing anything you already know you can bankrupt Doffy!"

"Oi, shouldn't you be the one to take care of all her expenses?" Doflamingo replied as he watched his silly little brother turn nervously around you.

"Everything is going to be alright dad, I'll be with Mjosgard." you said to try to reassure him.

Suddenly, you heard the number of your flight ringing through the speakers at the airport, indicating that it was time to say goodbye to your family. 

Finally, you had accepted Mjosgard's offer to go study abroad, where he lived.  
You were extremely lucky that both Sabo and Koala had decided to accompany you on your little adventure. You looked askance at Luffy, who was still crying loudly as his older brother Ace tried to tear him apart from Sabo.

"Come back soon Sabo!! I can't live without you!!"

"Oi Luffy! You're making a show and everyone is watching us! Let Sabo go away, damnit!"

"Luffy!! I will miss you too!!" Sabo exclaimed as he hugged his beloved little brother despite Ace trying to tear them apart.

You looked at those three brothers. "They really love each other don't you think?" Law sighed annoyed as he looked at them with distaste. "More than they should."

After a moment in silence, you both looked at each other without knowing very well how to say goodbye. Separating from Law was going to be painful, but in a strange way that you couldn't understand.

Your father interrupted that awkward moment by hugging you tightly. "If you don't call me every day, I'll run after you! You understand, don't you?"

"You will be fine dad, Law takes better care of you than me"

"Of course! I don't know what I would do without him!" Rocinante smiled at Law and patted his head, causing him to blush and say something under his breath.

You turned to follow Sabo and Koala, who were on their way to board the plane.  
However, before you left, you turned once more.

'I won't see him in 4 years...'

You don't know why you did it, since it wasn't something normal for you, but it was as if your feet had a life on their own.

You threw yourself into Law's arms with all your might, and he apparently thought the same thing, because hugged you back and didn't let you go for what seemed like an eternity, as if he didn't want you to leave. And deep down, you didn't want him to release you either.

"Take care, (y/n)-ya."


	6. Chapter 6

_-4 years later-_

"Oi Law, are you listening to me?" Law woke up while daydreaming, and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. "Sorry Ikkaku-ya, I'm tired. My shifts at the hospital have been way too long lately..."

Ikkaku sighed annoyed. "You always say the same thing to me. If you don't want me to keep talking, just say it!" 

Law sighed annoyed. He had been "dating" Ikkaku for three years, trying to move on. She was a good friend he already had for years, and after some "strange" night, where Penguin made him drink more than he should, things just happened that way.

Everything was perfect between them, or at least that was what it seemed from the outside. However, Law never thought of that relationship as something serious, even though he knew that many people thought they were both going to get married at some point.

"I'm tired, I'm going home. I'll visit Cora-san too, I need to see if he didn't burn yesterday's food."

"Remember that your sister is coming back from abroad tomorrow!" Ikkaku remembered you fondly, and from time to time she had seen you with Law when you went to high school. "You have to go to pick her up from the airport."

"I know that, better than anyone... And she's not my sister, I have already told you that we don't share blood-ties." Even though Law thought he had forgoten you, he still didn't say you were family. Something within him simply wanted to continue denying it.

After saying goodbye to Ikkaku, Law went to see Cora-san. They no longer lived together, but Law cared so much for him that visited him almost every day.

"Here again? Your girlfriend must think you spend more time with me than with her, Law."

"I don't care, you're more important than anyone."

"Law!" Rocinante hugged the boy tightly. "I love you!"

Law blushed and ignored the words of affection, even though Roci was still glued to his back. "Oh, it's true. Tomorrow (y/n) comes back! Don't you want to see her? I can't believe it's been 4 years already! She sure has grown up a lot!"

As Roci continued talking about you, Law smiled. "Yes, I also want to see (y/n)-ya." And it was true, he wanted to see how much you had changed. After all, surely you were no longer a teenager.

"Unfortunately, Sengoku-san has not given me the day off. And I will also be working all night!!" Rocinante complained while eating. "So you'll have to pick her up on your own, Law. Sorry! I can't believe I have to wait another day to see my daughter!"

"Don't worry, Cora-san. I can handle that"

"That's right! After all, you're the person (y/n) loves the most!" Those words made Law nervous, as in the past. "Hopefully, if (y/n) ever has a boyfriend, I hope he will be like you, Law. All those others bastards won't be ever accepted in my family!

Law laughed. "I don't think you want me as a son-in-law, Cora-san."

"Well, dreaming is free hahaha"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You left the airport with all those annoying suitcases that Mjosgard had forced you to carry. You sighed tired after the long journey, and started looking for Doflamingo's luxury car, since your father had warned you that he wasn't going to be able to pick you up.

However, instead of encountering some blonde hair and flamboyant sunglasses, you saw beautiful golden eyes accompanied by a smirk that you had missed so much. 

"Law..."

Law smiled at you as he approached you. He looked at you and realized how much you had changed this past four years. There was an air of maturity that wasn't there before, because you were no longer a little girl. And he could see that.

You both wanted to say many things, but just decided to hug each other with enthusiasm. "Glad to see you again, (y/n)-ya."

As usual, you just nodded, saying nothing more, but Law knew you were happy to see him. Your face was still expressionless, but slightly calmer.

You both walked until you reached the surgeon's car and he helped you with your bags.

"Have you bought a car? I guess a surgeon's salary is quite high ~

"Well, I'm still a resident in the hospital, but I'm definitely better than all those idiots."

You chuckled. A flaw that Law had was being way too proud of his own abilities. 'Although I prefer to be treated by a doctor like him, rather than someone unsure of himself...'

On the way home, Law told you everything he had been doing. He recently graduated from college with honors, and much earlier than normal average. He managed to specialize to be a surgeon in record time, and the best hospital in city had hired him because his excellent skills, despite being a novice.

"I knew you would make it, Law. You did well." Those words made Law feel warm inside his heart. Your compliments were the best, even if they weren't the most affectionate.

"I heard you have graduated as a lawyer, like Sabo-ya and Koala-ya. Isn't it a little boring that all three of you do the same?"

"Well, I think I'm good at it. Also, they came back to town a year ago to work at a fairly prestigious law firm."

"Then will you start looking for a job?"

You smirked confidently. "I've already been hired, I have talent, you know?" Law laughed. "Don't tell me, you will work at the same place with those two. Don't you ever get tired of the three of you being together? Have more friends!"

"You're no one to speak..."

After chatting for a while, you saw that Law wasn't taking you the usual route to your father's or Doffy's house. "Are we not going to dad's house?"

"Well, since he won't be here today, I thought it would be a good idea for us to go to my new apartment."

You both came to Law's apartment, which had spectacular views and was quite modern. "Your salary as a surgeon is more than I thought..." you said out loud with a bead of sweat behind your head. That place was huge.

"Well, I'm good at my job, it's normal that I get paid accordingly"

You sat on the sofa at the dining room, and watched the huge TV. "Not bad, huh?" Law tried to show off.

"Nah, Doffy's TV is way better."

Law sighed annoyed. You obviously had high standards because of living with a billionaire CEO for so many years. 'It's stupid trying to compete with Doflamingo' He thought annoyed.

Still, Law sat next to you and you both watched TV. The channel that came out first was a well-known romantic soap opera. "Now you like these things? I thought they seemed silly to you."

"And I don't like them. Ikkaku-ya probably left the channel on the last time she came here."

You already knew that Ikkaku was Law's current girlfriend thanks to Doflamingo's weekly letters (whose sole purpose was to bother you), so you didn't say anything about it.

On the other hand, Law was annoyed when saw that you didn't seemed care at all that another woman came to his house. "I see you don't mind women coming to my house."

"Well, she's your girlfriend. Why should I be mad about it? Ikkaku can do whatever she wants."

Law frowned. "I guess you already have experience with these things."

"Obviously, I'm not a little girl any longer."

Law didn't thought you were going to answer him something like that. That made him feel bad, but it was obvious that, at your age, you had already been with some other man. You were always popular after all. "And your boyfriends haven't cried over your departure, (y/n)-ya?"

"Silly Law, I don't have boyfriends~" And that was true. You had been with other people, but never anything serious. None of them managed to get your attention enough for you to call them back.

Your attitude was different. Law felt that you had acquired a mocking habit similar to Doflamingo's. You still had a poker face, but you seemed more self-confident, and able to choose what you liked and what you didn't, something that before you weren't able to do, since you allowed others to do it for you.

"Well, since you've graduated from college and you're going to start working in a good job, it's time to celebrate it, (y/n)-ya." Law took out a bottle of rum and two glasses.

You both had a good time together. Your personalities fit well and you always had something to talk about. After a couple of drinks, you rested your head on Law's shoulder. "I'm happy that everything still fine between us." Law put his arm around your shoulder, but he didn't look you in the face, he just leaned his head against yours. "You're the only one that matters to me. Well, you and Cora-san."

You laughed. "I heard that you might marry Ikkaku, Isn't she also special?" You said it as a joke, but Law didn't answer you right away. You felt that everything had become a bit awkward. "Law... I didn't want to m..."

"She's not. And there's nothing serious between us. People quickly draw their conclusions without knowing the truth." he replied coldly.

"But haven't you been dating for 3 years already?"

Law bit his lip. That charade with Ikkaku had lasted too long. Ikkaku knew that what was between them wasn't something so serious, but obviously people saw it differently.

"My feelings aren't that easy to change. There's already another person in my heart, but she's someone who will never notice me."

You looked at Law. It was rare for him to tell you that kind of thing. Could it be because of alcohol? "I don't think there's any woman in the world willing to reject you, Law."

Law laughed bitterly. "Sometimes, not everything works as you want. But I'm fine with it, I'm satisfied with the relationship we currently have."

The TV was still playing in the background. You both fell silent.

Suddenly, Law broke that silence. "Have you missed me, (y/n)-ya?" 

You decided to look Law at the eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes. You saw that, for the first time in years, his eyes didn't stray the other way. Law never looked you in the eye, he always looked away when you looked at him. You couldn't help but follow your urges and grab his face between your hands. Law seemed surprised, but didn't push you away, nor say anything.

"More than anyone."

You saw that he smiled. "I'm happy to be such a loved brother."

Your heart felt heavy. Hearing that word, "brother", bothered you, and now you knew why. You had been with other people long enough to know how to differentiate your feelings.

"You're not my brother. And you never can be."

Those words hurt Law. He didn't expect you to be so honest with your words. He felt pain in his heart.

"You never saw me as one, huh? Such a bad woman."

"Well, it's impossible to do it with such an attractive face, I'm not made of stone, despite the fact that my face seems otherwise."

Law was confused. His face was still in your hands, so he couldn't (or wanted) to move. Attractive? What did you mean with that?

You chuckled. That confused face of him was great. You liked everything about Law. From his appearance to his personality. There was nothing about him that wasn't great. Only he could make you feel that way, and being separated from him for 4 long years made you realize it.

"I have never asked for anything, because I have never wanted anything. But I think I want to be greedy for once in my life."

"I d-don't... (y/n)-ya..."

Law felt his lips against yours. That surprised him so much that he made no resistance. He thought it would be a short kiss, but you had no intention of ending it so quickly. He felt the kiss was getting rougher, so much that he felt his body begin to heat up wanting more of you. But when he was starting to getting used to your tongue, you decided to broke the kiss abruptly. 

After finishing, you noticed that Law's breathing was agitated and his face completely red.

"Fufufu, are you blushing for something like that? Aren't you 3 years older than me?~"

Law blushed violently. 'T-That was a pretty dirty kiss! Where the hell has she learned to do that!?' Law felt nervous. His heart seemed like it was going to explode. Not even in his wildest dreams he thought that someone with an attitude as indifferent as yours would be one of thosewoman who take the initiative. Lucky bastards who have been able to enjoy you.

You smirked. Law was fun to tease around, his reactions were so cute. "As you can see, it's impossible for me to think of you as a family, Law"

Since you saw that he didn't say anything, you chuckled and got up. You didn't mind not being reciprocated, you had done what you wanted and you didn't regret your actions. What he thought of you was indifferent to you.

However, you noticed that Law grabbed your wrist, preventing you from going any further. When you saw his face, you saw he was completely flustered, but with certain desire on his face. "You don't mean to go after playing with my feelings like that, aren't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

You were silent for a few seconds. Play with his feelings? What was he talking about? "Okey... I think I'm lost..." 

You saw Law's sad golden eyes. 'Now why the hell does he look like he's going to cry!? Has he really drink that much or what?' 

"You can't say something like that to me and then leave as if nothing had happened, (y/n)-ya. You're cruel."

You felt completely blank. Was he laughing at you? Although judging by his sad look, that wasn't the case... "If my words bother you that much, I don't care if you pretend that nothing has happened. I just wanted to say it, you're not forced to feel guilty or anything like that."

"Why would I pretend you didn't say anything, (y/n)-ya? Don't you know how I feel?"

Before you weren't nervous, but now you are. Would Law think you were stupid if you said no, the truth is that you had no idea? Law saw your face in total confusion despite still being so expressionless. That made him feel a little less nervous. He smiled.

"I've been hiding my true feelings for many years. I've always thought that the way I felt towards you was wrong, but now you have said so easily what it has taken me years." Law drew you to him and put his arms around you. "Do you understand what I mean, (y/n)-ya?"

Now it was you who was blushing. You felt he was putting one hand on your waist and the other behind your head. The way he smiled at you made you feel incredibly nervous. Suddenly, he drew you even closer to him. "You play with this poor boy's heart and then leave him wanting more. So cruel...~"

Just like you did before, now it was Law who kissed you the same way. Being you who hadn't started the kiss, you realized that you had really gone crazy giving him such a dirty kiss before.  
'Fuck, now I'm the one who want more...'

When Law separated his mouth from yours and saw that now it was you who was panting a little, he smirked. "Do you want more?~"

'Okey, he's totally drunk.'

But who were you going to fool. You did want more. Who the hell wouldn't want that man to touch them more? My God, you just had to look at such a work of human genetics. Trafalgar Law was susch a piece of art.

'Ahhh, fuck it'

You sat on top of him to continue that make out sesion on the couch. You felt Law's hands go inside your shirt, but you didn't stop him. You started feeling pretty hot, although to be honest you had been feeling like this for several minutes already.

After a while, you felt that Law wanted to take your shirt off. 'Wow, he's one of those who like to go fast...'

Did it bother you? Absolutely not. It's not like it's your first time or some shit like that. You were no longer a teenager to be ashamed of something like that. Although, maybe you were a bit cheeky to begin with.

A voice in your head told you that maybe it wasn't the best idea. Law was obviously drunk, and you weren't entirely sober, either. You had just met and declared your feelings (if that strange talk could be called somehow), so maybe it wasn't the best idea to go so fast.

After seeing that you weren't moving, Law looked at you with a charming smile. "Is something wrong, (y/n)-ya?~"

Yup, that was the most handsome man you had ever seen and he wanted to do dirty things with you. Who cared about the details? Nobody.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing ~" you answered trying to suppress the emotion you felt at that moment, while you let him continue doing whatever he wanted with you.

...

The phone rang. Well, it actually rang several times.

"S-Shouldn't you answer? I-I think it's yours ..."

"It's not necessary ... It will stop ringing ..."

But it didn't. The phone continued to ring non-stop to the point that Law started to get mad. You couldn't help but laugh. "Answer it Law, maybe it's important."

Law knew it wasn't a hospital emergency because the sound of the call wasn't what he had put in for those occasions, so he couldn't care less who was on the other side of the phone. It felt too good to stop right now. 

"Unless someone is dying and they require me in the operating room, I don't give a shit who it is."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law woke up the next morning with a slight headache. "Shit, I'm not used to drinking that much..." He looked at the phone and saw that it was 10 in the morning. "Thank goodness It's my day off at work today. I feel like I'm gonna die."

He noticed that he had a few missed calls from Cora-san. "Huh? When did he call me? And why didn't I answer?" Law texted Cora-san apologizing for not answering, and Cora-san answered him back saying that it didn't matter, because he knew Law had been working all day at the hospital and was probably tired.

After lying in bed for a few minutes, Law finally decided to get up to go drink a glass of water in the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen, he drank a glass of water, then sat down and closed his eyes.

"Here, have some coffee. I didn't knew you would get up so late, so maybe it's a bit cold."

Law accepted the coffee and drank it calmly.

After a few minutes savoring the coffee, he finally reacted. He opened his eyes and saw that you were staring at him, saying nothing.

"Fuck!" Law exclaimed as he almost fell backwards. "What are you doing here (y/n)-ya!?"

You didn't know how to react. "Did you get up drunk or what? Are you really asking me what I'm doing here?"

Law didn't know what to answer you. Honestly, he thought that what had happened last night hadn't been real, but some crazy fantasy of his. But obviously SOMETHING had happened. His heart seemed like it was going to explode because how nervous he was. Law glanced at you to see if you felt as uncomfortable as he did.

But obviously you didn't seem to care at all about the situation. With your usual poker face, you were eating some chocolate cereals that you quite liked. "I didn't know you were buying these cereals, Law. They're my favorites."

"Well, mine too. Since I always saw you eat them, I decided to try them, since I don't like eating toasts for breakfast."

"Oh yeah. You and dad hate bread... you two are like little kids with such childish tastes for food."

For some reason, Law realized that the situation wasn't really as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. You were behaving the same as always, as if nothing had happened. Maybe nothing had really happened and it was all his imagination after all...

"So (y/n)-ya... last night..."

"Yep, we fucked." You answered while you savored those delicious cereals. 'My God, I haven't tried this in years! Why didn't I ask Mjosgard to buy them??'

"DID YOU HAVE TO SAY IT THAT WAY!?"

"Is there another way to say it?"

Now it WAS an awkward situation. How the hell could you say such embarrassing things with your face completely blank!? Law felt like if the world was ending. His dream had finally come true, but the consequences were going to be disastrous.

"Ah shit… how the hell am I going to look Cora-san in the eyes now!? I'm worst than scum!"

"Oi, why are you more concerned about my father than I am?" you asked dropping a drop of sweat behind your head. Law was sometimes too paranoid, especially when it came to Rocinante. 

"You should be a little worried (y/n)-ya!! Don't you care at all??" Law saw your face with complete disinterest. 'I don't even know why I'm asking. Obviously she doesn't give a fuck.'

"At most, I feel guilty about Ikkaku, I think I will have to go apologize."

"We have an open relationship, that doesn't matter." Law replied calmly. "Also, I was planning to tell her that it's better to get this over with."

Now it was you who looked at him with concern. 'His priorities aren't really clear, huh?' Suddenly, both of you heard that your mobile phone started to ring. You looked at the screen and saw it was your father. Law began to sweat.

"Hi Dad ... Yes, I'm with Law ..." Law looked at you with wide eyes. Were you crazy!? You weren't going to tell him if you two... "Oh, okay, don't worry... Yeah, bye."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU (Y/N)-YA??? How the hell you tell Cora-san that we were together!? what if he suspects about something! What if...!"

"Oh my god, fucking relax! Are you an idiot? Obviously I'm with you since YOU went to pick me up from the airport. He knows I'm with you." You answered without quite understanding why Law was so paranoid about. What you both did in your private life was of no interest to anyone. Why the hell was he reacting in such an exaggerated way?

Law tried to calm down. 'Cora-san doesn't have to suspect anything, everything is fine. Yes, he doesn't know anything...' You looked Law out of the corner of your eye and saw how he seemed to speak to himself in a low voice. 'He has lost his mind...'

Still seeing how paranoid he was, you thought it didn't matter because he still looked handsome. For some reason, you smirked. Law, still nervous, saw that strange smile of yours as you stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I think you look handsome even when you frown ~ "

Law blushed violently and looked away embarrassed. "Really, you have no shame..."

You chuckled. That was such a cute reaction. You felt like teasing him more. You decided to get up from your chair and sit on his legs. 'To be susch shy guy, he's not avoiding it either~' you thought as tried to hold back your laughter. 

You put your arms around his neck and smirked at him in such a strange way that it made Law look at you strangely. Law didn't expect you to start kissing him repeatedly. "O-Oi!! what are you doing!?" But even though he was complaining, Law was extremely happy. He never thought it could be reciprocated, but there you were.

Everything was perfect at that moment for Law. Until he remembered again that he would have to tell Cora-san about all this eventually. 'Shit, he's going to kill me.'


	8. Chapter 8

You hunged up the phone. You honestly didn't understand why your father had to call you at work to tell you that he had been able to cook fish without burning it. Law was forbidden to use the phone inside the hospital, so Roci now had no choice but to talk to you and tell you what he used to talk to Law.

"Doesn't that make me my own father's backup or something??" 

You left exhausted from work. It was the first half year that you worked at that law firm, but they already had you working on a very important case, and you were always working overtime because your boss Dragon was a workaholic.

You saw on the clock that it was still too early for Law to finish his shift at the hospital, so you went to the bar that was near the hospital. As you went in, saw Penguin, the owner of the bar and a friend of Law. "(y/n)-chan! Same as always?"

After nodding, you sat down and watched the TV that was there. They were broadcasting that kid-friendly show of a lovable-looking polar bear named Bepo. Law loved that show despite being an adult. When you gave him that huge, plus-size Bepo, you thought he was really going to pass out from excitement.

Despite the fact that Bepo was a gigantic stuffed animal, Law insisted on sleeping every damn night with it. Seriously, that stuffed animal was so damn huge that sometimes you felt like you were 3 people in bed.

'I guess Law really loves Bepo...'

To you, that children's show full of talking animals, the Minks, wasn't that good, but you enjoyed seeing Law so excited whenever he watched it at home.

 _"You wouldn't understand, (y/n)-ya. It's a show full of plot twists and moments of tension between characters."_ Was what Law always told you.

'Isn't just some show for kids?' Still, it was a popular show, and Sabo was also a fan with his two brothers. If you remembered correctly, Luffy was a fan of the reindeer (who looked more like a tanuki) named Chopper, and Sabo of a cat with glasses named Lindbergh.  
If you had to choose your favorite mink, it would be Inuarashi the dog or Nekomamushi the cat. Although Carrot the rabbit was quite adorable...

Suddenly, you saw that Ikkaku entered the bar and sat next to you. "(y/n)-chan, thank goodness you're here. I need your help, it's urgent!"

It might seem totally insane that Law's ex-girlfriend was not only your friend, but she also LOVED you. When you talked to her to apologize, Ikkaku was more concerned with whether Shachi, another of Law's best friends, was still single.

 _"Law is so boring! I feel sorry for you, (y/n)-chan..."_ was the only thing Ikkaku said about it. 'This girl also doesn't seem to have her priorities very clear...' was what you thought back then.

You really liked Ikkaku anyway, so you appreciated her care-free nature. You didn't like dramas at all.

"What happen this time?"

"Can you believe Shachi still hasn't told his parents that we're together!? That bastard..." Ikkaku kept talking to you about her love issues that didn't matter to you at all, but you still decided to pretend you were listening.  
As Ikkaku continued with her monologue, you remembered that, although half a year had passed, Law still didn't dare to tell Roci that you were together.

Not that you cared, but eventually your father probably will notice. Wasn't it better to say it and that's it? But you knew that for Law, Roci was like a damn god that he didn't want to disappoint for anything in the world.

"By the way, does Law keep panicking every time you talk about your father?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"He's always been like that! When we went out he always..." You sighed, wanting to hit your head on the table. 'My God, this girl talks too much...'

You saw that Sabo and Koala entered the bar with Luffy and his friends. "Oh! It's (y/n)-chan! The party is complete!" Luffy exclaimed as ordered Penguin to start serving drinks for everyone.

"Sorry, today is the day of the week that Luffy organizes one of his famous banquets where we're all obliged to attend..." Sabo looked at you completely tired. It had been a hard day at work for both of you, but you knew Sabo couldn't deny his beloved brother anything.

"Don't worry, I don't think things can get out of control."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obviously, things got out of control. Luffy's parties NEVER ended well.

Nami and Zoro were still drinking, arguing over who had the most stamina, even though Nami was clearly going to be the winner judging by Zoro's blurred gaze.

Brook and Ikkaku sang, and Sabo vomited while Koala scolded him as usual.

The only ones who appeared to be in good condition were Penguin (for owning the bar) and Sanji, who was helping Penguin, as he worked in one of the best restaurants alongside Chef Zeff, and felt more comfortable working in the kitchen rather than partying.

Law entered at the bar because you had sent him a message saying that you were going to be there. When he entered, saw the terrible disaster.

"What the hell happened here!?"

"Torao~ You have finally come! My best friend!" Luffy latched onto Law as he desperately tried to push him away.

"We're not friends! Get the fuck out of me, Mugiwara-ya!"

You giggled. Despite the fact that Law always complained about Luffy, you knew that, deep down, they were good friends.

"(y/n)-ya! You hadn't told me Mugiwara-ya was going to be here! Let's go home NOW!"

But under group pressure, Law reluctantly stayed at the party in the end.

"My God, the bill is going to be crazy..." Law sighed when he saw the huge quantity of food and drinks that Luffy's friends had ordered.

"Don't worry" Law saw you smirked as you showed a premium credit card. "Doffy pays this time~"

"Have you heard, bastards!?" Luffy yelled as he climbed up to one of the tables. "Flamingo pays for all rounds! Keep the party going!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, neither you nor Law had the desire or the energy to get out of bed, but you had to do it because it was Sunday and you had to go to Doflamingo's house to eat all together as always.

"Damn, I'll kill Mugiwara-ya one of these days..." Law hugged you tight. "Do we need to go see Doflamingo?"

"I still don't understand why you don't like him. Doffy can be complicated, but he's not a bad person."

"Tsk, you wouldn't understand. He's a cynical bastard."

You weren't going to deny it. Doflamingo was a cynical bastard, but he was your beloved uncle, so you didn't care.

You hugged Law back, who was hiding his face in your body. "Law, we must leave or it will be late."

"That stupid flamingo won't mind if we're a little late." he replied as he kissed you.

Normally, you would play along with that handsome man, but it was really getting late, so you decided to take out the secret weapon.

"If you're late, Cora-san will be sad."

Before you finished the sentence, Law was already changing his clothes. "That can't happen. Get fast (y/n)-ya."

You avoided showing him that you wanted to laugh. Talking about your father was magic with which to control Law. Not because he was afraid of him, but because he LOVED Rocinante so much, that sometimes you felt that you were a bad daughter for not being as interested in your father as Law was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law was sweating from the anxiety he felt in these moments. Today was the day that he was finally going to tell Cora-san that you two were a couple.

Or so he was saying to himself for the past 6 months.

Law turned to see if you were as nervous as he was, but when he saw your poker face with real indifference, he knew that wasn't the case. 'Seriously, I don't know why I still think this woman is worried about something.'

He swallowed hard and braced himself. Trafalgar Law wasn't a coward.

"Cora-san, I must tell you something."

Roci looked at Law curiously, but with a loving smile that only showed to him. "Sure, tell me."

"You see..." You noticed Law's hands were shaking. "For a while now, things have been a bit..."

...

After 10 minutes, Law was still talking, and talking, AND TALKING nonstop, but without telling anything specific.

Honestly, you felt like your head was going to explode, and when you saw the completely confused and tired faces of your father and Doflamingo, you knew that they felt the same way. Law talked so much that even Doflamingo was playing on the phone. "Fuck, I've no lives left..."

"We're dating" You interrupted Law while you continued to eat with the long-awaited silence that you had wanted for 10 damn minutes. You knew perfectly well that Law was panicking, but you just wanted to enjoy that paella without having Law talking nonstop.

"Dating? What do you mean?" Roci asked.

"We fu-"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" Law exclaimed in horror as he covered your mouth before you continued talking. You definitely had no filter. 'It's over. This time it's definitely over!' Law panicked. His life was completely over, and Cora-san would hate him forever.

However, Law saw Doflamingo smirk at Roci as Roci handed him several berries.

"You're missing 50 more, it was 100 berries~"

"My God, I can't believe you're really asking me for 50 fucking berries! You're a millionaire!"

"A bet is a bet, my dear Roci~"

Law went blank. He didn't understand what was happening. You kept eating as if you didn't give a shit about anything, Cora-san was mad at Doflamingo, and Doflamingo was laughing like crazy while counting the money.

"A-Aren't you upset?"

"Law, you two live together. We're not stupid."

"For God's sake, Law. We know that since you went to high school. We had to be idiots to not noticing your silly lovey-dovey face when you looked at (y/n)."

"And then, what's that bet about if you already knew!?"

"I bet you wouldn't dare to say it, and Roci lost 100 berries for holding you too high, fufufu"

"I can't believe it Law, you made me lose 100 berries."

You chuckled. "Pfff, dad is mad at you because of 100 berries."

"S-Shut up!"


	9. Chapter 9

You looked at the photos of your wedding. It was one of the happiest days of your life, that's for sure, but whoever saw those photos would think differently. Your face was completely expressionless, and Law was quite serious, so you both seemed like you were more at a funeral than at your wedding in all the photos.

"My God, why are we both like this?" you sighed as you cocked your head. "I guess there are things that will never change."

It was a pretty fun day for you. As expected, Doflamingo gave a terrifying speech, causing both Law and Roci to jump on him. To you, it was funny, but you knew Law still hated Doflamingo for that.

Your father cried. A lot. "Isn't it normal for the bride to be crying!? Why the hell am I the only one doing it!?"

Luffy, as always, created a scandal with his wild and completely inappropriate behavior at fighting with Doflamingo's business partners, Linlin and Kaido (It seemed quite entertaining to you to see how that thin boy defeated two adults 4 heads taller than him, but Law panicked).

Sabo got drunk again, provoking Koala's fury (who showed that had made quite a bit of progress in her karate classes. You applauded at such graceful movements). Shachi and Penguin sang a horrible song that made Law want to rethink about their friendship... Good memories.

At the end of the night, the firefighters had to come because someone (Ace and Sabo) had decided that it was fun to watch the confetti turn into fireballs. For a moment, you thought that the beautiful garden where you had performed the ceremony was going to burn like hell. At least, Doflamingo paid for everything in advance, so you really didn't care too much what happened in that place.

_"We will NEVER invite all this rabble back to ANY event we do. EVER. I FUCKING HATE EVERYONE!!!"_ were Law's words as he watched as Eustass Kid, a mechanical engineer with whom Law had had a great rivalry at school, tried to flirt with you.

Yeah, a great day you would remember with love. Law sure remembered it in the same fun way you did. But sometimes, you thought Law's dark circles had gotten worse since that day.

Anyway, you went into the living room and saw Law leaning on his huge Bepo plush while watching TV.

"You bought yourself a designer sofa, use it."

"Bepo is more comfortable."

You sighed and cursed the day you decided to buy that damn stuffed toy. You sat between Law's legs, took the remote control and changed the channel.

"Oi! Can't you see it was being an interesting chapter!? Bepo was finally going to find his lost brother Zepo!"

"You've seen that chapter a thousand times. Today comes out a new One Piece chapter. We must support Luffy, he plays a great role as the protagonist."

Law reluctantly sighed as you put the show on the TV. You noticed that he wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on top of your head as pulled you to him so you could lay on his chest to be more comfortable. 'Well, that's cute.'

Luffy, Sabo's brother, was a famous actor in that pirate series, and you really liked that show.

"Is his body supposed to be made of rubber? It's the biggest stupid thing I've ever heard." Law complained while watching Luffy on the screen.

"And what kind of power would you like to have, then?"

"One to modify the human body as I wished. As if I could create a room to operate whenever I wanted!"

"That sounds a little creepy... but I guess it can be useful..."

"And a katana! Operating and fighting with a katana... How cool... And I certainly wouldn't go by ship, a submarine is more useful. Stupid show."

"You like some kid's show with talking animals..."

"It's not a kid's show! The animals die! Last week Pedro the lion explode himself in order to save his nakamas! That's fucked up!"

...

After finishing the chapter, Law got up to serve dinner, but the light suddenly went out. "What the hell? I pay a fortune for this apartment so the light doesn't work?"

You saw from the window that all the lights in the city had also been turned off. "It appears to be a general blackout. We will have to wait for it to be fixed..."

The first thing Law did was call Cora-san to check that he was okay. "CORA-SAN, ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU NEED US TO GO TO YOUR HOME? DON'T CAUSE A SHORT CIRCUIT!"

You lit a few candles around the apartment so you could see something. You stared at the huge window from which you could see the entire city from above. 'These are really some beautiful views...' Since your job as a lawyer and his as a surgeon went quite well, you both bought a huge apartment in one of the best areas of the city. It wasn't Doflamingo's huge mansion, but you definitely liked this place more. It was the place where you lived with Law, after all.

"(y/n)-ya, I made dinner earlier, so if you don't mind eating cold fish, I guess we can eat now."

You both sat at the floor looking each other. As you had lit several candles before, the atmosphere was quite good.

"I know we're in the dark because the lights are out, but this is quite romantic, don't you think?"

Law smirked. "Are you asking me to do bad things, (y/n)-ya?~ Such a naughty girl~"

Normally you would ignore those taunting comments from Law, but there was nothing better to do and you wanted to touch him.

"Not a bad idea~"

"Well well, today we feel like it, aren't we?~"

That poor designer sofa had witnessed too many dirty things, but you recognized that it was comfortable enough for... Suddenly, you saw Law turning the Bepo plush toy around. "I'm going to regret asking, but... what the hell are you doing?"

"Bepo is innocent, he can't see this act of sin."

'One day I will really throw that stuffed animal away.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You heard the doorbell ring.

"T-They're knocking at the door."

"Yup, and I don't care."

The bell rang again.

"R-Really, shouldn't we see who it is?"

Law continued to do his thing. "Don't speak out loud, I'm sure they'll be leaving soon..."

But the doorbell rang several more times, and annoyingly.

Law got up VERY upset.

"Not that it bothers my sight, but if you're going to open the door, shouldn't you put on some clothes?"

Law, incredibly annoyed, put on some boxers and went out to see who the hell dared to interrupt him at such an important moment.

When he opened the door, a bright smile looked at him with joy. "Torao~"

After a moment in silence. Law slammed the door, but Luffy stepped a foot to prevent that from happening.

"Oi Torao! Don't be so selfish!"

"WHO THE HELL HAS TOLD YOU WHERE I LIVE, MUGIWARA-YA!?"

"I saw you on the list of owners! Now I also live here! Isn't it a coincidence? Now we will be neighbors!"

From afar, you saw Law's face pale with horror, and that made you giggled.

"Oh! Is it there (y/n)? Hello (y/n)! Have you seen today's chapter? We recorded it several months ago!"

"Obviously she's here! She's my wife and we have been living together for 6 damn years! And now leave!"

"Ehhhhh? Can't I come in and play for a while? Torao is so selfish!"

Suddenly, you saw that Ace, Luffy and Sabo's brother who was a ranger, also appeared while stretching Luffy out of the door of your apartment.

"Sorry Trafalgar! As soon as he found out that you live here, he ran like crazy!" Ace looked at Law being in his underwear and you lying down without really wanting to come over to greet him. You knew Ace had gotten the message since he blushed. "Luffy! We're leaving NOW!"

Law closed the door angrily. Then, you saw that he leaned his head against the door and began to sob.

"It can't be... Why am I so miserable?"

You reached out and hugged your husband. "There's nothing you can do about it. Ace sure will watch over him, and Sabo."

"Do you really think that?"

At that moment, you appreciated that your face was expressionless, because even you couldn't believe that lie. You knew that, from the moment Luffy appeared at that door, he would be at your house every day. "Well of course." you lied blatantly with a blank face.

"I can't believe it. WE JUST bought this damn apartment! We will be mortgaged for years! Can't we sue him and making him not live here!? A restraining order!?" Law continued to whimper.

"Laws don't work like that, honey." you tried to cheer him up, even though you weren't very good at it.

Law threw himself to the ground as he hugged Bepo while crying bitterly. "Not Mugiwara-ya... Please, just another fucking person. Even Eustass-ya! But not Mugiwara-ya!

You stayed by his side while patting your husband's head. You knew Law was going to sink into misery all night. 'Well, I guess the passion night ends here. It's been good while it lasted.' You knew that, for desperate cases, desperate measures. "Do you want me to call dad?"

"CALL CORA-SAN."

You got up off the ground to pick up the phone and call your father, the only person in the world capable of reassuring Law in such desperate moments. "Dad... Yes, it has happened again... Yes, it's the fifth time this month... Well, it's not my fault that you're like his god..."

After convincing Roci to come to your house, you sighed. You saw that Law, still lying on the ground and hugging Bepo (still in his underwear) was looking at you with teary eyes.

"I love you, (y/n)-ya."

"Yeah, sure."


End file.
